fictionalracesfandomcom-20200213-history
Moon elf
Moon elves are a race of elves described as slender and beautiful. Another name for them is the Silver elf. Culture Typical moon elven culture is often loosely organized and few moon elves stay in one place for more than a season or two. They prefer a nomadic lifestyle instead. Moon elves are comfortable living nearby other elven races, particualrly sun elves, other elves, gnomes and halflings. A common way of lifestyle for moon elves is organizing themselves with a dozen extended families, each of which are lead democratically. Leaders in moon elf families are commonly chosen due to their age or marital talents. Wherever they live, moon elves are unassuming, with homes just as humble, if comfortable. Although most moon elves are light-hearted, moon elves can jump into action if danger comes around. Like other elven races, moon elves make sure their army has a weapon and have been trained. Many other forces include small skilled magic users. In darker times though, moon elves may fight something to brighten up the day. It is common for a moon elf to become an adventurer, after all moon elves are innately a race driven by wanderlust and the desire to learn or do good. To add on to that, most moon elves believe that each person can make a difference in the world for better or for worse. Most moon elves are choose to be heroic adventurers due to their innate sense of altruism. However, both kind of people exist. Those who enter adventuring commonly pick the bard choice, rogue, fighter or ranger choice and some study to be wizards or spellsingers. Later in life some may choose to be bladesingers or arcane archers. Some even choose to become a Harper. Art & Leisure Generally, moon elves take things with small gravity and take joy in simple things in life. This trend reflects their art and music. Moon elves are themselves very fond of art and have both a strong bardic tradition and a history of painting and sculpting. A common thing used to entertain is gambling, taking little risk and just having a good time. Much similar to this, moon elves enjoy drinking and reveling which is important to them. Moon elves like keeping pets around, in particular they enjoy keeping falcons and much more common animals, the cat and the dog. Moon elves also keep close bonds with creatures like, blink dogs, pegasi, dragonnes and unicorns. However, most moon elves prefer to walk on foot and choose not to use mounts. Magic & Religion Moon elves, like other elves enjoy learning about magic. They will learn magic in no matter what form it takes. Traditional magic usage includes divine magic and arcane, this improves the moon elf race's knowledge. This pressure does not bother most moon elves, who are outright delighted should they ever become masters of the Art. Like other elf races, moon elves worship Seldarine, best known as the fey or elven pantheon and most choose a certain deity to worship. Of the number, the goddess Angharradh is most popular, whom moon elves wrongfully identified as a composite figure made of Sehanine Moonbow, Aerdrie Faenya, and Hanali Celanil as well. Unlike other elven beliefs, the moon elves believe Angharradh is the Protector's equal. Regardless of deity, moon elven religious ceremonies are, like many others in elf culture. Loud and joyful and even the most pious of the subrace cannot deny that the festivals are often just another excuse to revel. History The moon elves were not the first race to relocate to Aber-Toril which they then named Faerun. They were the largest in number. Many moon elves were impatiently waiting to visit their new world, which they then formed the nation of Orishaar. other moon elves settled in Othreier and Keltormir. The nation had a ill fate being destroyed during the Crown Wars. The aftermath of the war lead to the moon elves to the city of Evereksa and Cormanthyr, which was rebuilt in a later time. In this present time only Evereska survived. A few moon elves later moved to Evermeet. They are known to set up small communities and move on after so long. In current times moon elves have taken refuge in Baldur's Gate and Waterdeep. Category:Races